Prue Halliwell
thumb|300px|''Prue Halliwell'' Prue Halliwell was de eerste dochter van Patty Halliwell en Victor Bennett, de oudste zus van Piper en Phoebe Halliwell en de halfzus van Paige Matthews. Doordat zij de oudste zus was, was zij ook de sterkste, waardoor ze de bijnaam "superheks" kreeg. Op 17 mei 2001 werd ze in haar huis vermoord door de demon Shax. Haar dood betekende echter niet dat ze vergeten zou worden. Piper's herinnering aan haar maakt haar sterker, terwijl ze een lichtend voorbeeld is voor Paige (hoewel ze mekaar nooit ontmoet hebben). Geschiedenis Vroege jaren Prue was, tijdens haar kindertijd, een heel normaal meisje. Ze maakte soms wel ruzie met haar jongere zus, Piper, meestal over speelgoed of over het gebruik van hun magische krachten. Al van jongs af aan had zij de kracht telekinese, waardoor ze voorwerpen kon laten bewegen door er gewoon aan te denken. Op 24 maart 1975 kreeg ze bezoek van haar toekomstige ik, samen met de toekomstige Piper en haar toekomstige (ongeboren) zus Phoebe. Nadat Phoebe geboren was, besloot hun grootmoeder [Halliwell|Penny hun krachten te binden om ze te beschermen tegen Nicholas, een heksenmeester die ze wou vermoorden om zo hun krachten te krijgen. Penny wiste ook het geheugen van Prue en Piper, zodat ze zich niet konden herinneren dat ze ooit heksen waren of krachten hadden. Drie jaar later was Prue getuige van de moord van haar moeder door de Waterdemon. Dit had zware psychische gevolgen voor Prue. Ze kon sindsdien tegen niemand meer "ik hou van jou" zeggen, omdat dit het laatste was wat Prue tegen haar moeder had gezegd. Prue had altijd een goede band met haar vader, Victor gehad, maar door de vele woordenwisselingen tussen hem en Penny, heeft hij beslist om te vertrekken, en zo om zijn dochters in de steek te laten. Enige tijd na Patty's dood, toen Victor nog in de Manor woonde, hoorde Prue het Duivels Lied, een mix van muzieknoten waardoor demonische kinderen worden aangetrokken. Hoewel ze geen Demon was, voelde Prue zich toch enormd aangetrokken tot het Lied, dat gespeeld werd door een ijsverkoper. Ze ging binnen in de truck van de ijsverkoper, en opeens bevond ze zich in een speeltuin waar het Niets rondzweeft. Toen Victor merkte dat Prue zich niet meer in de Manor bevond, rende hij naar buiten en zag de wagen. Hij ging er binnen en bevond zich toen ook in de speeltuin. Hij was in staat om Prue te vinden en haar veilig weer naar de Manor te brengen. Penny was echter niet gelukkig toen ze ontdekte wat er gebeurd was. Al van jongs af aan moest Prue op haar zussen passen, waardoor ze soms meer hun moeder was dan hun zus. Ze heeft een groot deel van haar jeugd moeten opofferen om voor haar zussen te zorgen. Tijdens haar loopbaan in het secundair onderwijs was Prue zeer populair bij haar medeleerlingen. Tijdens deze periode had ze ook een aan-af relatie met Andy Trudeau Prue wordt een Charmed One In tegenstelling tot Piper en Phoebe had Prue gemixte gevoelen over het heks-zijn. Ze ontdekte het toen Phoebe een auto-ongeluk kreeg omwille van haar eerste Visioen. Het is echter Phoebe die ontdekt dat Prue kwaad moet worden om haar kracht te activeren. Prue probeert haar normale leven zo goed mogelijk te behouden, hoewel dit moeilijker wordt doordat haar magisch leven haar romantisch leven enorm beïnvloedt. Ze heeft namelijk terug een relatie met Andy, die nu bij de politie werkt. Hoewel ze veel van hem hield, heeft ze het toch uitgemaakt met hem, omdat hij er niet mee kon leven dat ze een heks was. Buckland Veilinghuis thumb| Oorspronkelijk werkte Prue in het natuurhistorisch museum. Ze werkte er sinds haar college en heeft er haar ex-verloofde, Roger, ontmoet. Nadat Prue het uitmaakte met Roger en ontslag nam in het museum, kreeg ze een aanbieding van het Buckland Veilinghuis. Dit was eigenlijk opgezet spel, gecreërd door de Warlocks Rex Buckland en Hannah Webster, om de krachten van Prue en die van haar zussen te stelen. Tijdens de periode dat Prue in het Veilinghuis werkte, hebben Rex en Hannah verschillende keren geprobeert haar te vermoorden. Ze stuurden bijvoorbeeld Matthew Tate op haar af, een Warlock die een affaire had met haar voorouder, Melinda Warren. Toen dit plan faalde, hebben ze het laten uitschijnen dat Prue een kostbare halsketting had gestolen uit de collectie van het Veilinghuis. Hierdoor werd Prue naar de gevangenis gestuurd, en konden Rex en Hannah de krachten van de zusjes stelen. Echter, hun klusjesman, Leo Wyatt, was niet enkel hun klusjesman, maar ook hun Whitelighter (de zusjes wisten dit toen zelf nog niet). Leo kon het Boek der Schaduwen "genezen", waardoor de zusjes hun krachten terugkregen en Rex en Hannah definitief konden verdelgen. Na deze gebeurtenis bleef Prue nog 2 jaar bij het Veilinghuis werken. In een alternatieve werkelijkheid was ze blond en was ze de eigenares van het Veilinghuis. Uiteindelijk heeft ze ontslag genomen, omwille van haar oneerlijke baas én vriend: deze wilden een vals schilderij verkopen als een echt. Prue als fotograaf Nadat ze ontslag had genomen bij het Buckland Veilinghuis, besliste Prue een oude droom achter na te gaan en fotografe te worden. Ze ging solliciteren bij 415 Magazine. Ze werd aangenomen en werd al snel een van de beste fotografes van het magazine. Jacht op Demonen thumb| Nadat de zujes erachterkomen dat de Triad achter alle demonenaanvallen zit, besluit Prue om haar taak als Charmed One beter uit te voeren, waardoor ze zich ontwikkeld als de sterkste van de drie zusjes. Ze besteed meer tijd aan studeren over het heks-zijn. Hierdoor ontdekt ze de Kristelkooi waarin ze Demonen kan opsluiten. Deze kooi zal nog tot het einde van de serie gebruikt worden door de Charmed Ones. Prue wordt geobsedeerd in het verdelgen van Demonen. Hierdoor vermoordt ze bijna het vriendje van Phoebe, Cole Turner, die later de befaamde Demoon Belthazor blijkt te zijn. Door deze obsessie komt het zover dat Prue al haar verlangens onderdrukt. Op een bepaald moment, vlak voor de trouwdag van Piper en Leo, krijgt ze dromen over een man genaam T.J., die in een café rondhangt. Blijkbaar gebruikte ze, zonder het zelf te weten, haar Astrale Vorm om haar onderdrukte gevoelens uit te drukken en te ontsnappen aan haar verantwoordelijkheden. Als Prue wordt beschuldigt van moord buiten het café, begon de politie een zoektocht naar haar. Tijdens het huwelijk van Piper en Leo kwam T.J. opeens binnengereden met een motor, om Prue te redden an de politie. Uiteindelijk is het Phoebe gelukt om Prue's Astrale Vorm terug in haar lichaam te krijgen, en zijn Leo, Darryl en Cole erin geslaagd om de echte moordenaar te vinden. Na deze gebeurtenis leerde Prue om haar leven beter te organiseren. Op een bepaald moment was ze zelfs in staat om 's avonds op een date te gaan terwijl ze 's morgens een Demon had verdelgd, iets wat ze daarvoor nooit gekund had. Categorie:Hoofdpersonages Categorie:Heksen Categorie:Overledenen Categorie:1998 Categorie:1999 Categorie:2000 Categorie:2001